


Pens and Projectiles

by Sabooian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lena doesn't know about Supergirl yet, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabooian/pseuds/Sabooian
Summary: Kara and Lena are working in Lena’s office and Kara accidentally throws her pen and it sticks out of the wall.





	Pens and Projectiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic in like 2 years and my first time writing Supercorp. I hope you guys like it! Just a simple one shot :)

It was late, and Kara and Lena had decided that they would work together in Lena’s office so that they didn’t have to be alone while finishing up the last of their work for the day.

Lena had moved from her desk to the couch to be closer to Kara, as the two had been exchanging advice. Kara repeating ridiculous quotes she had collected here and there,   
Lena exclaiming that the contract she was going over was of exasperatingly poor quality (honestly, who let these people become lawyers???).

They formed a kind of peaceful haven with a box of donuts sitting half finished between them (most of them eaten by Kara of course). 

Kara set aside her laptop and pulled out her notepad to go over some of the notes she had taken while talking to a local baker about his plans to expand his new line of animal shaped breads and was fidgeting with her pen to try and stay focused, but she had been sitting still for so long! She shifted in her seat and tried to find something that would spark her interest and help her meet that deadline for Snapper a bit sooner, when all of the sudden her hand twitched just a little too hard and her pen turned into a mini projectile, shooting across the room, making a dull thud as it lodged itself into Lena’s pristine office walls.

Lena jumped at the sound and glanced over at Kara, following her stunned gaze to the offending pen which had somehow partially exploded, leaving blotches of blue ink all over the wall and carpet below.

Kara looked like a deer caught in the headlights, suddenly realizing that no normal human could accidentally throw a pen that hard and that she needed to think of an explanation without either outing herself as Supergirl or seeming completely insane when Lena burst into laughter!

“I...I can… Lena I’m so sorry!!!” she rushed across the room (at a human pace that is) to try and stop the ink that was still dripping onto the carpet but only managing to spread the mess further, making it worse. 

Lena shook her head but was laughing too hard to get a word out. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation getting to her or her lack of entertainment recently but she swore Kara was a cartoon character in that moment, rushing around looking for a tissue or something.

She finally managed to pull herself together enough to call Kara back over and tell her it wasn’t a problem! She could have the maintenance crew fix it in the morning! 

“But your wall! Lena I’m so sorry!”

“If you think a pen sticking out of the wall is the worst my maintenance crew has had to deal with in this office you are sorely mistaken! Might I mention the last few times Lex and my mother decided to wreak havoc on this building and blew up that wall over there, and then shattered all the windows with their dramatic exits?” 

“I mean yeah… but”

“No, I mean it! I’m sure Marco will be elated to see that I only have one hole in my wall this time!”

“But! Lena it wasn’t an attack this time! I just couldn’t control my fidgeting!”

“It can be repaired Kara, now come sit down again and stop fretting so much! Eat a donut and I can go get you a new pen.”

Kara reluctantly dropped the pieces of the pen she had managed to collect into the trash bin by Lena’s bar and after using the sink to wash some of the ink off of her hands, sat back on the couch, grabbing a donut.

Lena shook her head again and handed the blonde a new pen, placing a hand on her shoulder to make eye contact and attempt to reassure her friend that it wasn’t a problem.

“You could really weaponize a pen if you meant to do that on purpose!” she joked, winking at Kara as she went back to where she had been sitting before the whole pen distraction.

“We-weaponize??? Why would I do...I’m just a reporter. I don’t need to…”

“Kara. Calm down, I was kidding.” Kara let out a relieved sigh.

“Although… if you continue being friends with a Luthor, maybe it would be good to get you some weapons training… Maybe I could get a team together to train you in pen dart use to keep you safe in case of a journalism emergency…” Lena reached for her tablet and started to form a team of engineers and weapons specialists, when Kara placed a hand on her wrist to stop her.

“Lena, you forget that my sister, Alex, works for the FBI. I’ll have you know she made me take at least a dozen krav maga classes when she found out I would be going out into the field to do interview criminals and the like!”

“A little more training can never hurt!”

This time it was Kara’s turn to laugh. If only Lena knew just how safe she was! She was bullet-proof for Rao’s sake! But now might not be the time to let Lena in on that secret. She was meaning to do it eventually, but right now didn’t seem like a good time. Besides, Karen from HR would be pissed if she had to draw up more paperwork this month because Maggie had already figured out her secret. Maybe another time.

“Fine, but I can only agree to like two hours a week right now and that would cut into my time with you which would suck. Why don’t we just stick to pizza and movie nights?”

“We wouldn’t want to lose movie nights,” Lena conceded with a nod. “But maybe when you get a little more time off from Snapper I can help teach you at least a little more self defense. I am a black belt in at least 3 forms of martial arts after all.”

“It’s a deal! Now let’s get back to work! If I don’t finish this article by tomorrow Snapper will have my head!”

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we!” Lena laughed to herself as she went back to her contract she had been editing previously. Making a quick note on her tablet to set up a time to work out with Kara and teach her some martial arts nonetheless. She couldn’t let her favorite reporter end up in danger after all, Alex had a point about those interviews.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Find me on tumblr: sabooian


End file.
